


Dreams

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: Sulu begins to dream about Kirk.





	Dreams

“Captain Kirk’s death is a terrible loss not only for the Federation and the enterprise but also to his friends. Jim's influence has had an irrevocable change on all of us and his presence in our lives will not be forgotten.”

Spock addressed the entire crew, who were stood in the cargo bay. Sulu had an arm over Ensign Chekov’s shoulder, who was sobbing quietly beside him.

“We bid you fair well, Captain,” Sulu finished his speech and stepped away from the casket.

An ensign in red blew the boatswain’s pipe, the crew saluted and the captain's body was ejected into space.

光

Sulu was hiking along a mountain trail. He was on a trail he had travelled many times before although he could not name it at that moment. A sudden breeze picked up and blows through his hair, a welcome relief in the backing heat of the sun.

Sulu noticed someone in the distance traveling along the path. He was familiar. Him blond hair a magnificent gold in the sun and blue eyes as clear as the midday sky.

“Captain.” Sulu greeted as the man drew closer.

The blond jumped at Sulu’s greeting as if he had not noticed Sulu was there before.

“Lieutenant Sulu.” he greeted back.

“I didn’t know you came along here.” Sulu commented.

“No.” Kirk said looking about him, “Were, exactly are we?” Kirk asked.

“Well, we’re in Arashiyama, of course.” Sulu said, the place suddenly becoming familiar.

“Arashiyama?” Kirk asked.

“It’s a place I often visited as a child.” Sulu explained.

“Odd.” Kirk commented, “I could have sworn I was just on the enterprise a moment ago.”

Sulu woke with a start. He shot up in bed and looked around himself. For a moment he didn’t recognise where he was. But then through the almost darkness he made out the gloomy outlines of his quarters.

He shook the dream from himself. It was the first time he had dreamt of the captain since his funeral almost two weeks ago and it was a jarring experience.

光

The bar was packed and the music loud. “Can I get a beer, please.” Sulu asked the bartender, who had finally asked for his order? The bartender poured him a pint of the amber liquid and passed the glass to Sulu. Sulu received it with a smile and a thanks and then turned away from the bar.

Whist Sulu was waiting for his drink some of the cadets had started dancing to the pumping music in a little space where the tables had been cleared. One cadet in particular caught Sulu’s attention. He had effortless blond hair and sticking blue eyes. A handsome face with a strait nose and full lips. He had removed his cadet jacked to reveal hard muscles under the tight, black undershirt.

Sulu couldn’t pull his eyes away from the blond beauty.

Suddenly those piercing blue eyes were trained on Sulu. A broad smile spread across the man’s face. The man smiled with all his features, right to him eyes. It was a smile that beckoned Sulu over.

Sulu took a big gulp of his drink for confidence before heading over to the angel of a man.

“Hi.” the man greeted in a seductively velvet voice.

“Hi,” Sulu returned timidly.

“Want to dance?” The blond asked.

“Yeah,” Sulu replied, “Let me just put my drink with my friends.”

“What drink?” The blond asked. Sulu looked down to his hands to see the drink he had just bought now gone. The man put his hands on Sulu’s hips and stated moving him to the rhythm of the base. Sulu lost himself in the man’s cornflower blue eyes for a moment.

“Wanna get out of here?” the blond asked.

“Yeah.” Sulu’s voice was breathless.

They were back in a doom room. Sulu didn’t know whose. Perhaps it belonged to the cadet that was now straddling him and kissing down his bare, golden-skinned chest and abs. Just before the blond reached Sulu’s trouser line, he looked up to the Sulu with his stunning blue irises.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?” Sulu asked the cadet, “Captain?”

“Lieutenant Sulu.” Kirk said, recognition suddenly dawning on the blonds flushed features.

Sulu woke with a start. This was the second night in a row he had dreamt of the captain and although he had always admired the captain's bravery, he had never thought of him physically before. It took Sulu a moment to remember that Kirk was dead.

光

“May I have this dance.” Someone asked Sulu, who was sat at one of the tables sipping on a tall glass of pink sparkling-wine.

“Captain, what are you doing here?” Sulu asked taking the blond’s proffered hand.

Sulu was surprised that Kirk was at Akiko’s wedding.

“Sulu, I think you’re dreaming?” Kirk said as they began to sway on the dance floor, the orchestra playing in the background.

“Pardon?”

“I think your dreaming and I think I'm trapped inside your dreams. No don’t wake up!”

Sulu woke with a start. He looked to his bedside clock. It was still two in the morning.

光

“You look like shit.” Uhura said to Sulu as he sat down with his tray of eggs ad toast.

“Thanks?” Sulu replied sarcastically. “I haven’t been sleeping.” He explained taking a mouthful of the eggs.

“Why?” Uhura asked concern etching into her features.

“I’ve been having these...dreams.” it sounded stupid to say it out loud.

“What about.”

Sulu sighed, “The captain.”

“The aptain?”

“Captain Kirk. He keeps turning up in my dreams. It's really unsettling. And last night he said ‘I think I'm trapped inside your dreams’. I don’t know it freaked me out. I couldn’t get back to sleep after that.”

“That sounds awful. The death of the captain has been hard for us all. Perhaps this is your subconscious’s way of dealing with his loss?” Uhura suggested.

“It’s weird. Of course I admired him but I was never really that close with him. Not like Spock of McCoy or even yourself.”

Uhura hummed in understanding. “Perhaps you should speak to someone about these dreams. I mean professionally.”

Sulu scoffed at her.” I don’t want to be wasting anyone's times with something so trivial.”

“Think on it.” Uhura replied.

光

Sulu tipped over the side of the drill. He was falling. The Vulcan atmosphere was rushing past his ears. Then there were stong arms around him.

“I’ve got you lieutenant.” a familiar voice reassured.

“Captain?”

“Lieutenant. Don’t wake up. You need to listen to me”

“We’re falling. We're going to hit the ground.”

“No, this is just a dream, your dream. But you’ve got to listen to me”

“Captain, we’re going to die.”

“Sulu, where is the place you feel most content.”

“What?”

“Tell me. Where is the place you feel most relaxed?”

“The prairie field in the botany lab.” Sulu replied obediently despite not understanding what that had to do with anything.

“Ok. Close your eyes.” Kirk ordered. Sulu did as he was told. “Now imagine you're in that field. Good. Now open your eyes” Sulu did and found that now both he and Kirk were sitting in the prairie field.

“How did we get here?” Sulu asked looking to Kirk. Kirk’s outfit had change too. Instead of the atmosphere diving suit he wore before, now he was wearing an unbuttoned flannel shirt, his chest and abdomen on display, and genes.

“As I said, this is your dream. You have complete control here.” Kirk explained, “As long as you don’t wake up!” Sulu couldn’t take his eyes away from Kirk’s open shirt.

Just as Sulu was thinking what kirk would look like without it on at all, The Captain’s shirt vanished.

“Lieutenant focus.” Kirk said.

“I am.” Sulu returned.

Sulu felt a pressure on his chin and his head was tilted up too look into kirk unreal blue eyes.

“Focus on what I'm saying.” Kirk reprimanded but he had a smile on his lips.

“Can I kiss you? I really want to kiss you.” Sulu said.

Kirk hummed in contemplation. “You can kiss me if you listen to me.

“Ok I’m listening.” the pressure of Kirk’s hand was still under Sulu’s chin.

“I think I'm trapped inside your dreams.”

“You’re dead Captain! How can you be inside my dreams?”

“I don’t know. I only seem to remember who I am, who you are, when you recognise me. I don’t know what’s going on but when you wake up you need to tell Spock!” Sulu couldn't pull his eyes away from Kirk’s sensuous lips.

“Tell Spock what?”

“Tell him I'm trapped inside your dreams.” Kirk repeated.

“He’ll think I've lost it.” Sulu explained.

“Just, promise me that you’ll tell him.” Kirk begged.

“Ok I promise. Can I kiss you now?”

Kirk's lips pulled into a smile. “You can.” he agreed and Sulu lent in to mash his lips against the blond’s.

Sulu woke with a start. He was hard and had to get himself off. After his release he contemplating what Uhura had said about speaking to a professional.

光

“Doctor McCoy.” Sulu approached the doctor in the sickbay.

“Lieutenant! How can I help you? Are you unwell?”

“Not as such. I was wondering if I could talk to someone?”

“Talk to someone?”

“I mean professionally. I've been having difficulty sleeping because of these weird dreams I've been having about, err, about Captain Kirk and, and... I don’t know.”

“I understand.” McCoy said, “Why don’t you come into my office.” Sulu followed the doctor into his office.

McCoy sat in his usual chair and Sulu sat opposite him on the other side of the desk.

“Tell me about these dreams.” McCoy prompted.

“Are you sure? I know you and the captain were close.” Sulu hesitated.

“I’m a professional. I can’t lie that Jim’s death has not been hard on me but I’m here to help.”

“Well, for about a week now I've been having these dreams about the Captain. There not like any dreams I've had before. They're more... lucid.”

“What happens in these dreams?”

“All kinds of things. I'm usually in a familiar place and then the captain appears. Sometime I recognise him straight away but sometimes it takes a while. But last night he said... he said he was trapped inside my dreams. He asked me to promise to tell Spock.” one of the doctor’s eyebrows rose into his hairline, “Doctor, am I losing it?” Sulu asked.

“We all deal with grief in different ways. Perhaps this is your subconscious being unable to come to terms with the fact that the captain is...gone.”

“Is there any way I can stop these dreams?” Sulu asked.

“You need to come to terms with the loss and move on.” McCoy explained.

“How can I do that?”

“Well, talking to me is a good start. Tell me, what was the captain to you?”

“He was my captain. I mean, I admired him but we weren't close.”

McCoy hummed in consideration. “Tell me what exactly happened in these dreams.”

“Well...” Sulu thought back on the dreams and a blush came over him. “There just, you know.”

“Yes?”

“well sometimes were just walking or hiking and sometimes were...”

“Yes?”

“Being...intimate.” Sulu finally admitted.

McCoy hummed in contemplation again. “Did you ever have a romantic inclination towards the captain?”

“No. Never. I mean he was attractive but I only ever thought of him professionally.”

“Perhaps you were subconsciously more attracted to the Captain that you knew or were willing to admit.”

Sulu wanted to deny it but perhaps the dreams were proof that McCoy was right.

“What do I do now?”

“Go back to your quarters. Think what you would say to the captain if he were still with us. Record it in a log and then delete it. Ok? And if you are still having the dreams after that come back and see me.”

光

Sulu sat on his bed thinking of what he would say to kirk if he were still alive.

“Get out of my dreams and let me sleep.” Is all he could come up with. It was mighty insensitive but Sulu really just wanted to get a good night's rest.

Someone chimed at Sulu’s door and the sound rang through his quarters. Sulu went over and answered it. A panicked blond with spectacular blue eyes stood on the other side.

“Thank god you answered.” the man said. “I've tried all the others but no one seems to be answering.”

“Can I help you?” Sulu asked.

“Um, I don’t know where I am.” the blond said.

“You're on the Enterprise.”

“The Enterprise?” the blond asked.

“It’s a ship. How did you get on board anyway?” Sulu asked the flustered man.

“I don’t know. I just kind of... woke up here.”

Sulu hummed dubiously. “Why don’t you come in. I'll call Captain Spock and see if we can’t get this situation sorted out.”

Sulu let the stranger into the room. “Would you like something to drink? A beer perhaps.”

“Yeah, that would be great.” the blood agreed.

Sulu went to the food synthesiser and ordered two cold beers. He passed one to the stranger and took a swig from his own.

“Let me just find my communicator and I'll contact Captain Spock.” Sulu said, going to his bedside table to look for the device.

Sulu flipped the communicator open, “Sulu to Captain Spock.” he said into it.

“Spock here. How can I help you lieutenant?”

“I have a man here who doesn't seem to know where he is.”

“Could you describe him?”

“Blond hair, blue eyes, about 180cm.”

“Yes, that sounds like one of the ambassadors form the Rigel VIII colony who wondered off from the tour group. Someone will be by shortly to escort him to his quarters.” Sulu closed the communicator.

“Someone will be here shortly to pick you up Mr Ambassador.”

“Thank you,” the ambassador said taking another swig of his drink.

There was a chime at Sulu’s door. “That was quick.” the pilot commented and went to answer it.

“I’m here to escort the ambassador back to his quarters.” the security ensign explained.

The ambassador moved over to the door, “Thank you for looking after me,” the blond said, “You're a credit to you ship, Mr...”

“Sulu, Hikaru Sulu.” he introduced himself.

“Thank you, Mr. Sulu. I'm Jim by the way, Jim Kirk.”

“Captain?” how had Sulu not recognise him before.

“Lieutenant!” Kirks eyes widened.

Sulu woke up with a start. He didn't sleep again that night.

光

Sulu looked up from where he had just entered a new course direction. He was on the bridge but when he looked up it was dark and there seemed to be no one else there.

Sulu turned around in his chair. No one was there except for the captain, who was sitting in his chair with a lazy smile on his face. “Captain, where is everyone?”

The lazy smile suddenly vanished form Kirk’s face.

“Lieutenant. Did you speak with Spock? Did you tell him I'm trapped in your dreams?”

“What are you talking about?” Sulu asked his captain.

“Lieutenant, your dreaming. You need to tell Spock!”

“Wait. I remember now. You’re dead.”

“I'm not dead. I’m here. I’m trapped.”

“Why won’t you leave me alone. I just want to rest.”

Kirk stood up and moved over to Sulu. He took Sulu’s face in his hands. “Hikaru, I need you to tell Spock about this.”

“You’re dead. Sulu repeated. Please, just leave me alone.”

“No don’t wake up. Tell Spock...”

“Lieutenant Sulu.” Sulu picked his face of the control panel and looked to Spock, who was holding him gently by the shoulder.

“The captain’s looking for you.” Sulu said to Spock.

“Pardon?” Spock said.

“Captain Kirk.” Sulu clarified. Before looking about himself. He was on the bridge. Everyone was staring at him. “What happened?”

“You fell asleep at your station.” Spock explained, unimpressed.

“Captain. I’m so sorry.” Sulu said coming to his senses.

“I’ve relieving you of duty Lieutenant. Go get some rest.” the look Spock gave him brokered no argument.

“Yes, Sir.” he said and left the bridge.

光

Sulu swam up to the boat and stepped out onto the step leading to the deck.

“How was it?” the instructor said as Sulu pulled of his googles and snorkel.

“Amazing.” Sulu replied, “I saw a shark out there.”

“Awesome.” The instructor said. He had already pulled his wet suit part way down, tying the long sleeves around his waist. The droplets of water that clung to his tan skin glinted in the Australian sun and Sulu couldn’t help but rake his eyes over the blonds sculpted, hard form.

“See anything you like.” The blond asked cheekily, his blue eyes, the same colour as the flawless sky above, scintillating.

Sulu hummed in affirmation and worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

The blond moved closer to the ebony-haired man and with one sensuous movement unzipped Sulu’s wet suit releveling the tanned skin that stretched over the lean muscles of the younger man’s chest and stomach. The instructor hooked his fingers under the wet suit and pulled it down to Sulu’s waist.

The instructor ran his eyes over Sulu’s athletic body and hummed appreciatively. The man leant in close enough to Sulu so that he could see his own brown eyes reflected in the blond's sky-blue ones.

“You're the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” the instructor said placing his hands on Sulu’s sholders and then slowly, agonizingly slowly, inched closer to press his full lips against Sulu’s own. A chaste kiss indicating the man’s want for Sulu.

Sulu brought his hands up to run them down the exposed chest and stomach of the blond, his fingertips passing over his hard muscles there.

The blond moaned into Sulu’s mouth, slightly opening his lips. Sulu took the opportunity to run his tongue along them, tasting the salt that still lingered there.

The blond moaned again and then his own tongue lapped against Sulu’s and his hands ran down from where they had been on Sulu’s shoulders to his chest were his rubbed the pads of his thumbs over the younger man's nipples eliciting a moan from him.

The blond suddenly pulled away from Sulu and then looking into his eyes said, “Come with me.”

The instructor took Sulu’s hands and guided him through the boat until they reached the bow. There were deck chairs with towels warming in the sun there. The instructor stood Sulu in front of one and, crouching down, pulled the wet suit from the embody-haired man’s toned legs until Sulu was just in his swimming trunks and the suit was left in a pile on the deck floor. The blond quickly removed his own wet suit, letting it pile onto the floor next to Sulu’s.

The blond laid Sulu down on the deck chair and straddled his hips. He brought his plush lips down to Sulu’s neck and kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin there until the younger man was moaning. Continuing to run his fingertips over Sulu’s golden skin the instructor kissed his way down Sulu’s chest and stomach until he reached the waist line of Sulu’s trunks.

Sulu was hard and a rock and almost bursting out of the thin material of the swim wear.

The blond pulled the waist line of the trucks over Sulu’s aching cock exposing it to the fresh ocean air. He ran a slick tongue up the thick shaft before licking at the sensitive head.

Sulu moaned as the blond took him into his wet mouth, his plush lips wrapping around the shaft and gliding most of the way down, and Sulu thread his fingers through the instructor's hair. The instructor bobbed up and down slowly, pleasuring the younger man with his lips and tongue and it was all Sulu could do to not push the blond further down onto his cock.

After minuets the blood pulled off Sulu, took his own swimming trunks off and straddled him once again. The blond's own cock was hard and aching. Sulu took it his hand and began to tug him off lazily. The blond smiled down at Sulu in appreciation.

The instructor took Sulu in his own had and, lining himself up, sat down on Sulu’s hard length. The instructor's entrance was smooth and slick and Sulu slid into him in one quick motion right to the base. Sulu moaned out in pleasure.

The blond waited momentarily, before he began to move up and down on Sulu’s shaft, grunting every time it hit him in just the right spot.

Sulu continued to wank the instructor off his pace increasing as he felt himself close to climax.

The instructor came first. Lost stings of cum coating Sulu’s stomach and chest. Sulu came at the sight. “Jim.” He moaned.

Sulu was panting. He smiled lazily up at Kirk and the blond sat up releasing Sulu’s cock. He sat on the adjacent deck chair and looked to Sulu.

“Jim, are you ok?” Sulu asked as he noticed the worried expression on the blond's face.

“Did you speak to Spock?” the blond asked.

“Spock?” Sulu asked back, sitting up so that the two were face to face.

“About me being trapped here? In your dreams?”

“Am I dreaming?”

“You are. You have to promise me to tell Spock I'm in here.”

Sulu sighed.

“Look I know it sounds crazy but just tell Spock. Tell him... tell him Michael.”

“Michael?”

“It’s a code word that only him and I know. Tell him ‘Michael’ and he’ll believe you. Promise me please.”

Sulu hummed in contemplation.

“Hikaru, Please.” Kirk whispered, begged.

Sulu couldn’t deny the begging look In Kirk’s eyes. More real than anything Sulu could have imagined. “Ok.” he agreed. Sulu felt the dream world slipping from him as he said the two syllables.

“No don’t go yet.” Kirk said and Sulu felt the press of sun warmed lips against his once again.

Sulu woke with a start.

“Computer what time is it?” he asked into the air.

“Oh two hundred hours eight minutes.” the mechanical voice returned.

Sulu swore.

光

Kirk’s begging eyes haunted Sulu all night and he determined he would speak to Spock as soon as possible and coincidently the next day after as Sulu arrive on the bridge for his shift the captain asked to speak to him in private.

“Mr Sulu. Concern over your well-being has been expressed by some of the senior crew members and I believe that the fact that you fell asleep at your console yesterday justifies that concern.”

“I’m sorry captain. It won’t happen again.”

“I appreciate your apology, lieutenant, but more importantly than that is that this vessel has a properly functioning pilot. So, I want you to take some time off and get some medical help.”

“I don’t need medical help.” Sulu said a little too loudly, his exhausted mind snapping in frustration. “I just need Jim to leave me alone!”

Spock’s calculating eyes bored into Sulu’s. “Jim?” He asked.

Sulu sighed. “Captain Kirk.” Sulu clarified.

“Lieutenant Sulu. Must I remind you captain Kirk was killed in action almost two months ago.”

“I know.” Sulu replied.

“Please clarified, then. How is Captain Kirk bothering you?”

“It isn’t Jim as such. It's my dreams. For weeks now Jim has been in my dreams and he...he... and every time I wake up, I cannot fall back asleep.”

“It sounds like you are mourning the loss of the Captain.”

“That's what everyone keeps telling me but I hardly knew him. At least not personally.”

“Yet you call him Jim?” Spock asked. Sulu made no reply. “Have you spoken to Doctor McCoy.”

“Yes. I've tried everything he has suggested but nothing seems to stop the dreams.”

Spock hummed in contemplation, “What kind of dreams.”

Sulu thought about the many different dreams he had had and did not want to divulged the more debauched ones. “What does it matter?”

“I am well versed in the art of Vulcan meditation. Some of the more basic techniques may help you to sleep but I need to know more about the nature of the dreams.

“Well, sometimes I recognise him straight away and sometimes I don’t recognise him until...well, later on in the dream. But once I do recognise him, he seems to become real. Not just part of the dream. He recognises me and he tells me... tells me...” Sulu can’t bring himself to finish.

“Tells you what?” Spock asked.

“He tells me that he is trapped inside my dreams.” Sulu finally said it out loud to another person and realised how insane it sounded coming out of his mouth.

Spock mealy raised an eyebrow.

“I know it’s just a dream but I can’t shake it. I can’t shake the feeling that maybe it’s true.”

“Lieutenant, dreams are just the random amalgamation of thoughts and emotions from one’s subconscious.” Spock explains, “If you are mourning the loss of the captain then it is logical to assume that your subconscious has invented this story of the captain being stuck in your dreams because you cannot accept his death.”

Sulu groans. “I have accepted his death. He just doesn't want to move on from me. He keeps begging me to tell you that he is still alive. He even told me to give you a message.”

“A message?” Spock asked.”

“A codeword. ‘Michael’. I don’t even know where my subconscious dragged that name up form. It doesn’t even make sense.”

“Curious.” was Spock’s reply, “I’d like you to accompany me to sickbay.” Spock said standing.

“I’m not insane.” Sulu said, “I know I sound it but I'm not.”

“I don’t believe you are Mr Sulu but I have a theory and I need your cooperation to test it out. We will also need Doctor McCoy so I need you to accompany me to sickbay.”

“Yes Sir.” Sulu agreed standing up.

They walked quickly and silently to sickbay were Doctor McCoy seemed to be in a cantankerous mood. “Captain. How can I help you?”

“With his consent I would like to perform a mind meld with Lieutenant Sulu and I need you to monitor us.”

“You what?” McCoy spluttered. Sulu also turned to Spock gaping.

“As I believe you are aware, Lieutenant Sulu has been trouble sleeping. Now it is my understanding that Captain Kirk is visiting Sulu in these dreams.”

“And what has this got to do with a mind meld.” McCoy asked a little incredulous.

“From what Lieutenant Sulu has told me the Captain is trapped inside his dreams.”

“You can’t be serious.” McCoy exclaimed. “Sulu’s dreams are a just a symptom of his grief.”

“At first I believed the same until he told me of something that only captain Kirk and a handful of other people in the universe know.”

Sulu was staring, his mouth open and his head turning from one man to the other as the conversation continued.

“Told you what?” McCoy asked.

“I cannot say as it is a matter of Starfleet security. However, Lieutenant Sulu has relayed to me enough evidence for me to need to confirm whether or not Captain Kirk is in fact trapped in Sulu’s subconscious mind and the only way to do that would be through a mind meld.”

“Look.” McCoy said gently. “Jim’s loss has been hard on all of us. He was my best friend for the gods’ sake. But he is gone and we can’t bring him back.”

“Doctor McCoy. I do not need you to believe me I just need you to monitor us as I have never melded with Lieutenant Sulu before and because he is human it will be more difficult.”

“I strongly advise against this but if you believe it is necessary then I would rather you do it where I can monitor your vitals. I will need aural consent from the lieutenant as well.”

Sulu thought that they had both gone insane but then he remembered the pleading eyes of the captain in his dream from the night before an he thought that if there was even a one in a million chance that the captain was still alive in his dreams somehow, he owed it to him to find out. “I consent.” Sulu agreed.

McCoy motioned Sulu over to one of the biobeds and placed a device on his temple that the doctor said would monitor his brain waves. He did the same to Spock and then Vulcan initiated the meld.

They were suddenly standing in the prairie section of the botanical lab. Spock to Sulu’s right.

In the distance Sulu could see Kirk sitting among the long grasses and meadow flowers, his hair golden in the artificial sun light.

Sulu and Spock walked over to the blond. “Jim.” Sulu greeted as they approached.

“HIkaru,” Jim acknowledged with a wide grin. “and Spock.”

Spock bowed to the blond. “It’s good to see you again Captain.” he said politely.

“It’s good to see you too Spock.” Kirk replied.

“Is this the real Spock?” Kirk asked Sulu.

“Yes.” Sulu replied simply.

“Captain. I'm going to attempt a mind meld with you to determine if you are in fact the consciousness of James Kirk of just a figment of Lieutenant Sulu’s mind.”

“I’m ready when you are Spock.” Kirk replied with a wink.

“We’ll only be a few moments.” Spock directed towards Sulu and moved towards Kirk. “Captain, this may be more comfortable if you were to lie down.

“Right.” Kirk confirmed, moving to lie back in the meadow grass.

Spock knelt behind the Captain placing his fingers on Kirk’s tempos and cheeks. “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.”

Kirk’s eyes fluttered shut.

Sulu took a seat next to the two and waited.

光

It was hard to judge time in the dream world but Spock and Kirk had been frozen in their respective poses for hours now.

Sulu found himself examining kirks every feature out of boredom. His full, pink lips. His long eyelashes, dark against his pale skin. His effortlessly styled hair. His thick, shapely eyebrows. His straight nose. His angular jaw.

He truly was the most beautiful man Sulu had ever beheld. How had he never noticed the beauty of the man before he died. Perhaps rank had blinded him of any possibility of romantic feelings towards to blond.

Sulu's eyes roamed lower down. The captain was wearing his yellow uniform shit but Sulu could remember the hard muscles of his chest and stomach, the thickness of his thighs and calves and the heavy weight of his erect cock.

Sulu felt himself grow a little uncomfortable in his own uniform trousers at the memories of those dreams. Sulu wondered how much of the body before him was real and how much was his own subconscious. For that matter, how much of Kirk’s personality in those dreams was real. If Kirk were still alive would he reciprocate the feelings that had built up inside of Sulu over the past few weeks.

The captain was dead and Sulu would never find out. The thought made his chest tighten uncomfortably.

Sulu reached out with a finger and traced them over Kirk’s plush lips. Lips that had been on his mouth, on his neck, on his chest and on his dick and for a moment he wished that he hadn't told Spock about the dreams, that he could have kept kirk for himself.

Suddenly the lips beneath Sulu’s fingers vanished along with the rest of Kirk. Sulu's eyes widened in shock.

“Lieutenant.” Sulu looked up to see Spock was still there.

Sulu opened his eyes. He was staring at a clean white ceiling. He shot up. He looked about himself to find himself in sickbay.

“What happened?” Sulu asked looking to Spock, who was already heading for the door.

“That's what I want to know.” an unhappy looking McCoy came into sight, blocking Spock’s path. “You’ve been under for hours!”

“There is no time to explain presently. Lieutenant, I need you on the bridge. Doctor please report to transporter room 2” Spock ordered.

Sulu shot out of his own bio bed and followed Spock to bridge at a fast pace.

Spock flew onto the bridge dramatically. “Red alert.” he announced and the bridge dimmed, emergency red lighting illuminated. A few members of the crew glanced at the captain nervously. “Sulu take your station.” Spock barked the order. “Chekov, Shields up.”

“Aye, Captain.” Chekov confirmed, “Shields up.”

“Uhura, please scan for subspace communications on frequency 0.039.” Spock commanded.

There was only a moment before Uhura spoke. “There is a signal, Captain, but I can’t make out any communication.”

“Triangulate the source of the signal.”

“Yes sir.” and after a moment, “spatial coordinates 003 mark 8.” she said.

“Sulu, set heading. Warp 3.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sulu replied and punched in the coordinates.

“Arm phasers.” Spock said. “How long till destination, Lieutenant Sulu?”

“Two minutes thirty-seven seconds, Captain.”

Spock opened the intercom. “This is the Captain speaking.” He began. “We are entering a hostile situation to attempt a rescue. We are about to encounter a cloaked ship with limited fire power. We will fire on the ship, disabling their shields using a subspace frequency to detect the ship. We will lower our shields for enough time to beam the captive off the ship and then warp away at warp speed 4. all crew members to battle stations.”

Sulu looked over his shoulder to Spock, who had stood up. What had happened in the mind meld that Spock had not revealed? Who were they recuing? Sulu could not help but think it must be the captain but he could not bring himself to hope for such an outcome.

He turned back to his console. “Thirty seconds till destination Sulu called. Twenty. Ten. Five. Three. Two. One.” Sulu dropped the ship out of warp.

“Uhura train weapons on the signal.” Spock commanded.

“Weapons locked, Sir.” Uhura’s calm reply came.

“Fire.”

Sulu watched through the view screen as the beams of highly energised light hit an invisible barrier. The space there rippled and a large alien vessel appeared.

“Aim for shields and continue firing.” Spock commanded. The phasers blazed through the blackness of space.

The alien vessel began to weave in and out of the phaser fire before the ship began to fire back its own shots.

The Enterprise shuddered as the shots hit their mark.

“Shields at ninety-seven percent.” Chekov called out.

“Evasive manoeuvre sequence beta six, lieutenant Sulu.” Spock ordered.

“Aye sir.” Sulu said, and began to manoeuvre the ship, avoiding as much of the weapons fire as was possible.

“Shields at eighty-four percent.” Chekov called.

An explosion flashed on the screen. “Enemy shields are down.” Uhura relayed from her station.

“Scan for human life signs.” Spock said.

“One human life sign aboard.” Uhura replied. Sulu’s eye’s widened. He knew it had to be Kirk.

“Chekov, Lock on to the life sign and transport to transporter room 2.”

“Aye Captain.” a moment later. “Trasport successful.”

“Sulu. Take us out of here.” Sulu entered the previous heeding and put the ship into warp 4.

After a few moments Spock dismissed the red alert and the bridge returned to calm. Sulu didn’t dare turn around to look at Spock.

“Lieutenant Sulu. If you would accompany me to transporter room 2.”

“Aye, Sir.” Sulu replied and stood from his console.

Sulu had to keep himself from sprinting to the transporter room as Spock and he walked there.

The doors swooshed open and there was Kirk, bold as brass and being fussed over by an incredulous Doctor McCoy. He looked just as he had done in Sulu’s dreams. And when Kirk noticed him stood in the entrance way to the room, he smiled at Sulu the way he had done in Sulu’s dreams over the last few weeks.

“Welcome back, Captain” Spock said.

光

The whole of the senior bridge crew had been invited to the debriefing of Kirks’ rescue more to settle any lingering confusion over the incident than for any official Starfleet reason –although they would all have to submit an official report of their accounts of the mission.

“What happened?” McCoy asked, starting off the meeting. “Not that I'm not glad to have you back, Jim, but you were dead.”

“Apparently not.” Kirk said. “I don’t know how they did it but whatever they hit me with when we were boarded last month must have tricked the scanners into thinking I was dead. They must have snatched me up moments after my casket was ejected into space. However they did it, we may never know.”

“What were they doing to you?” Uhura asked.

“They had me unconscious the entire time. The only thing I can recall is, well, Lieutenant Sulu’s dreams.”

Sulu blushed.

“How did you enter his dreams?” McCoy asked.

Spock answered this time. “They were using the captains mind to track the enterprise. Quite how I am unsure. But whatever they did enhanced the latent potential of telepathy in the human brain. This culminated in Kirk’s mind being able to penetrate Lieutenant Sulu’s subconscious mind where he was able to manifest himself and communicate with the Lieutenant.”

“Unbelievable.” McCoy commented.

“Why, Sulu?” Scotty questioned.

“I don’t know.” Kirk said. “Just random I guess.”

“How did you get out?” Uhura asked.

Spock explained, “When I entered Lieutenant Sulu’s mind, I was able to communicate with Kirk. I was able to wake him up and use the telepathy to communicate with him even in a wakeful state. We spent a few hours gathering information and came up with a plan for escape, which thanks to everyone's exemplary actions, was carried out without incident.”

“Unbelievable.” McCoy repeated.

光

It had been a long day, a long couple of months, and Sulu was finally looking forward to getting some rest when the chime to his door echoed around his quarters.

“Captain.” Sulu said in surprise as he opened the door to a gently smiling Kirk.

Kirk hummed thoughtfully, “I think I lost that title when Spock got promoted.” Sulu didn’t know how to respond. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Sulu stepped aside letting the blond in.

“It’s just as neat as in your dreams.” Kirk commented, looking around the place.”

“Please sit down.” Sulu motioned to the sofa, manners engrained since childhood kicking in, “Would you like something to drink?”

“A beer would be nice.” Kirk said slumping into the soft cushions.

Sulu ordered two beers form the synthesiser and brought them over to the living area.

After they both took a mouthful of the bitter alcohol Kirk said, “You didn’t say much during the debriefing.”

“No.” Sulu agreed.

“Are you okay, Hikaru?” Kirk asked, concern etched into his fine features.

After a moment Sulu said “I’m sorry for not telling Spock earlier. I mean that you were trapped in my dreams.”

“It’s ok.” Kirk forgave,” I know I would have thought any lieutenant telling me the same crazy. besides I'm out now. I'm safe, we’re all safe.”

Sulu let out a long sigh.

“You know, I lied when I said I didn’t know why your dreams are the ones I entered.” Kirk continued. Sulu looked to Kirk, his sky-blue eyes just as they were in his dreams, and he followed Kirk’s full pink lips with his eyes as the blond spoke. “When those aliens shot me in the corridor and I thought I was dying I thought of you. I’ve always wanted to ask you out on a date but never had the courage to. I was going to be my biggest regret. But it seems the universe has given me a second chance and I don’t intend to waste it. I know what happened in the dreams was not real but if you’d like, maybe we should go to that prairie in the botany lab for real and have a real date?”

Sulu didn’t know how to reply.

“No pressure of anything.” Kirk said a little more timidly.

How could Sulu have overlooked this most beautiful creature. A man who had wanted to ask him out even before Sulu had even considered him romantically. How foolish had he been.

“I was kinda looking for a yes or a no.” Kirk said.

Sulu pounced, pressing his lips to the blond’s plush ones. The kiss was fast and hard. It was their first kiss but as Kirk’s tongue slipped inside of Sulu’s it felt welcome and familiar.

After long moments the Sulu pulled away from the kiss. “Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you, Jim.”

～完～


End file.
